1. Technical Field
The invention relates to heat sinks, particularly to manufacture of heat sinks.
2. Related Art
A heat sink applied in electronic apparatuses briefly includes a seat and fins mounted thereon. First, the fins must be accurately embedded into the slots on the seat, then soldered or pressed to be a unity.
Traditionally, embedding the fins onto the seat is implemented by manual labor. That is to say, each of the fins is embedded into one of the slots in sequence. To be obvious, this method is so uneconomical and inaccurate.
Some manufactures adopt another way to assemble the fins and seat. First, fins are arranged on a tool or combined by interlinking to form a fin module. Then the fin module is connected with a seat by soldering or pressing. In other words, the fin module and seat must be formed individually, and then combined with each other.
Neither of the abovementioned methods can be completed in a single process. The production efficiency, accuracy and yield rate is not good enough.